malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 33 - The Gnome's Workshop
As a fire elemental and an earth elemental raged in the Shadows of Elysium's outer town, elven illusionist Tristan of House Lorshe regrouped with half-elf druid Percival, half-elf cleric Aryndrake and half-orc fighter Phryne, along with their captive, a young half-elven summoner named Teyryn, an aid to the Fallen Justiciar. They escorted their prisoner to an abandoned manor used for interrogation by the Elven Inquisitors, and Aryndrake cast a spell creating a zone of truth. Teyryn didn't tell them much, although she explained the Fallen Justiciar had taken a job from a half-elf named Thicket that she believed came to them, manipulated them, by an elf. The group, especially Aryndrake, was disturbed to find a trio of Justiciars watching from the wall of Elysium as they left the manor. Aryndrake slinked into the shadows, promising to meet up with them later. The group eventually met up with Satorus outside of an inn after having sent word for him, and then brought Teyryn to the basement of the Golden Lute, where the Fallen Justiciar awaited them with the Sylvan teenager Bryl and the children from the warehouse. The Fallen Justiciar explained how the gold seemed too great in number and from the Mainland, and she'd traced it back to Maiquis of House Aleandlin. She had sworn years ago to never take a job from an elf, only to help the disenfranchised, and she'd been manipulated into attempting to capture Percival and Aryndrake by Haeven and Maiquis, although to what end she could not say. All she knew was that she was to bring them to an inn of ill-repute, the Stony Hearth, and leave them there, neutralized. After some discussion, she agreed to help the companions investigate the matter if Tristan would help get her children off of Elysium. She sent Teyryn and Bryl ahead to the Golden Port with the children, and they left her at the Golden Lute to find out what she could. The group proceeded to a safe house to rest, although Satorus returned to his dear friends the Ryuls' alchemical shop, where he traded a tuft of Jade Moss for the Root of the Storm Giant Tree. Percival retrieved his things from the barn, having missed a message from Kein Oppenmeier, but did have a conversation with a very sassy gay horse first, who Satorus had left a message with. As they all gathered, Satorus shared an augur he had of corruption on Mainland Malex, and the connection to Phryne's crude orcish amulet that had once belonged to her mother. They rested the night, and after no word from Timo, Tristan proceeded to the Justiciars, where he relayed to them information connecting Haeven to the murder of a Justiciar. He then pointed out the connection between Haeven and Aryndrake, and revealed that Haeven was manipulating the Senate, and that they should investigate. As he left, the Justiciars suited up and proceeded en masse into the city and began to go through the great elven houses, investigating the charges. After some discussion of their plans, they companions proceeded to the manor of Arua of House Cyrendathem, who had been hosting Kein Oppenmeier. She welcomed them, and Tristan asked to see the folio of the gnomish inventor, which she happily led him to. After sneaking into the house as a bug, Percival dispelled the magical protections around the folio, but Arua seemed to realize something was amiss. She and Tristan returned into the house to find the folio missing, and she sent her guards to search for the thief as she fell into despair. Eventually, when notified by Percival that something had changed, Kein brought Phryne and Satorus into his workshop and demanded his folio, decrying that they had to leave immediately. Percival, invisible after escaping the manor, brought the folio to him. Kein set into motion a mechanism that turned his workshop into an airship, which exploded out of the garden house. Tristan made a display of attempting to capture them before being incinerated, when actually misty stepping his way onto the airship as it climbed high above Elysium. None faired well aboard the airship, especially poor Phryne who was prone to "seasickness." This was exacerbated by two days of stormy wether above the sea that almost destroyed the airship. By the fifth day of travel, lost, they finally found land looming into sight. ACTIVE QUESTS -WHERE DID EVERYONE END UP?! -What happened to Aryndrake? The Fallen Justiciar? Teyryn, Bryl and the children? -Return to Satorus' home and investigate the connection to Phryne's amulet -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Tristan will lead an investigation into the goblin activity on the Mainland -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Gazek from Gobelton have something to do with it)